Underneath the Skin
by Olivewhisker
Summary: A One-Shot series featuring Zacc from 'Prototype'. Pretty self-explanatory.
1. The Fire

Mark was a toddler now and he ran around the house causing a ruckus! Zacc had to be careful to not trip when the small boy ran under his legs. Zacc failed miserably. He fell into Cherrith's arms as she stood right behind him "Zacc;" she gasped. "Are you okay?" Zacc gave her a clumsy nod. "I'm fine."

Zacc decided to get some coffee instead. He's never had it before! He went to the old-fashioned coffee grinder and turned it on. It shook violently and grew warmer. He popped over to the cupboard and open it. The cupboard door slammed on the wall. "You okay in there?" Cherrith called. Zacc smiled innocently. "Yeah, Cherry!" I'm just getting coffee, Zacc thought.

He grabbed a bag of coffee beans and poured them into the grinder. It rumbled and shook until it exploded. Smoke filled Zacc's artificial lungs and he gagged. He rubbed his face and smelled a sweet cocoa scent. He licked his hand and spat on the ground. "Yick!" he spat. He knew he hated coffee.

There was just one problem. The room was filled with smoke and he was sure something was burning. He tripped over a wooden spoon, trying to get out, and entangled himself on the floor. "Cherry!" he wailed. "I need help!" There was silence. "Mark?" he called. Zacc didn't want his little brother involved with this. "Zaccie!" Mark wailed. Zacc struggled up to find out the house was burning and Cherrith was nowhere in sight!

Zacc struggled up. This was his fault! He was the clumsy prototype who attempted to make coffee! Tears streamed from his face as he pulled himself up. "Mark?" he called. "Where are you!" Zacc strained to stay awake as the room increased in heat. He could barely see through the smoke. "Markie's in his room!" Mark called. Zacc pulled himself out of the kitchen. "I'm coming Mark!" He gagged as his body slowly exhausted itself; he was really congested!

He pulled himself through the living room, his pace was slowing to a crawl. Zacc wasn't sure whether he would make it to Mark or not. "Break the window!" he hollered. "How!?" Mark wailed. The smoke seemed to thicken. "Hit the window and jump out!" Zacc rasped. Zacc's vision blurred. Mark was calling to him. "W- abo- -ou?" Zacc knew his systems were shutting down. Go without me, Zacc thought. He was too exhausted and unable to speak. His vision was dimming, his voice fanned away, and his hearing was lost. The last thing Zacc thought he felt was a tug and then he blacked out.

Sirens bleared in Zacc's mind. He vaguely wondered what was going on. It felt like he was in his father's bed. Am I in heaven? Zacc wondered. He bumped in the bed and Zacc opened his eyes to a white inside of a truck. The nurse gasped. "I thought you were dead!" she wailed. "You had no pulse!" Zacc weakly smiled. "I'm a robot," he told her. "We don't have pulses." The nurse sighed and Zacc read Opal on her tag. "Lucky, lucky robot," she sighed. "Your family freaked out at your condition!" Zacc coughed and sighed. "I'm fine," he sighed. "But I also assumed I died." Zacc froze for a moment. How did he get out of the burning house? He rested his head for the rest of the journey.

Zacc was woken up by Mark, who had only slight burns. He was giving Zacc kisses. "I'm alright," he rasped. Mark hugged him. Zacc vision was clearing up and he saw Cherrith on the bench in the corner. "I'm s-sorry," Zacc choked. Cherrith sighed and hugged him as well. She pulled down his blanket and he saw himself in a gray turtleneck. "No more coffee," she told him. Zacc nodded clumsily and vigorously. "Got I-it," he coughed.

Opal opened the door. "I've brought a specialist for Zacc's repairs," she announced. "Meet Ed Walker!" Zacc looked up at the young redhead mechanic. "H-hi," he croaked. Ed sighed and turned to Cherrith. "He's a unique one," he told Cherrith. "I just have to turn him off and fix his throat and air vent parts. It shouldn't be too hard." Zacc whited out as Ed turned him off.

Zacc woke up breathing properly and saw Ed talking about his new date, Edna, in front of Cherrith. "And she's a hot tinkerer!" he finished. Zacc stared after him as he left. Ed's image would be burned into his mind forever. Like his father, Zacc couldn't forget Ed. "I want to go home!" Mark wailed. "We will," she mused. "We're living in a Birchwood Village!" Zacc faintly smiled as Mark cheered about making new friends. What will they think about a robot? Zacc pondered.


	2. Schools and Falcons

Zacc yawned in a rasp. He wasn't used the early mornings where Mark had to attend school.

Mark was hopping over and over as Zacc was waking up. "Huh," Zacc grunted. "School! School, Zaccie! School!" Mark squealed.

Zacc tiredly grunted as he dragged himself out of bed. "I'm up," he sighed.

"I can't wait to make new friends!" Mark cheered as Cherrith packed his lunch.

"Zacc," Cherrith began. "Can you take him to school?"

Zacc froze. Nobody knew there was a robot among them! How would they react if he left the house?

"No problem," Zacc politely volunteered. "I can take him!"

Mark ran over to Zacc and grabbed his hand. "Yay! Zaccie!"

Zacc smiled as he nearly tripped trying to help Cherrith pack up for Mark.

Cherrith handed Mark his packed bag and then gestured over to Zacc.

Here we go, Zacc thought as Mark ran over excitedly.

Zacc peeked outside warily before Mark pushed him out into the snow.

Mark laughed. "Whoopsie!"

Zacc sighed and grabbed his hand. "Let's do this," he sighed.

Mark dragged Zacc over to a small group of kids when he saw them. "Hi, Griffin! Hi Ron!"

The two boys immediately sighed. "Yes, Marker?" they asked.

Mark grinned. "This is my brother, Zacc!" Mark tightened his grip on Zacc's hand.

Griffin gasped, while Ron gawked. "He's a robot!" Ron gasped. Griffin shook his head. "He isn't even alive!"

Mark frowned. "He's my brother!"

Ron shook his head dismissively. "He's not your brother," he told Mark. "Yeah!" Griffin piped up. "Cherrith probably made him!"

Mark shook his head. "We found him in the woods!" Mark let go of Zacc and clenched his fists.

"So he's a hobo bot!" Ron teased. "Oooh!" Griffin mocked. "Is he a prototype?"

Zacc sighed. "Leave me alone," he sighed.

"Hah!" Ron said tripping Zacc. Zacc slipped on the ice, his terrible clumsiness not helping.

"Gah!" Zacc yelped. Mark frowned. "Leave him alone!"

"O-ok!" Griffin and Ron stammered, running away. Mark gazed up at the sky and yelped. A falcon swooped over Mark's head and chased the bullies away!

"What's a falcon doing so far up north?" Zacc wondered out loud. Mark shrugged, then helped him up.

"I don't know Zaccie!" Mark replied. "But it saved us!"

Zacc smiled as Mark yelled out to the falcon. "Thank you falcon!"

To Zacc, this seemed like an unforgettable moment. Maybe he would see the falcon again.


End file.
